brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:7065 Alien Mothership/CzechMate
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 04:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC)}}| Do-do-do-do-do-dodo-doo-doooo The Alien Mothership is an Alien Conquest set released in June 2011, I received mine for Christmas last year. It is more of a set for the minifigures, than the model, as 2.5/3 of them are exclusive, I'll count the Alien Clinger as "half-new" as he is Hypaxxus-8's personal one, called Captain Ploovie. If you're here to find out straight away or not to buy this set, then this set is below average. It's probably the second worse set in the line, the definite, 100% worst is 7067, as that is kinda lame. The box & instructions Pretty cool box, and maybe, maybe exaggerates the actual fun of the set. The Alien Conquest logo is pretty cool, and quite inviting to me, as lime green is actually new to the 21st century LEGO boxes. Set mainly on top of a few buildings, some idiot reporter is trying to interview an evil alien, who is a leader of an alien fleet, packed with Ray-guns, brain suckers and a giant ship -_- Yeah, that's a great idea, huh? Heck yeah! :P. The instructions are two or three bags from memory, I don't know. The first bit is the minifigures, the pod bit, and I THINK it's then the ring. Nice artworks in the back of the set, though. The normal screaming kid on the back, who should clearly be taken down by this lot. Minifigures 2.5 minifigures here, a clinger counts as a figure, somehow, or an accessory, I'll review it by itself, though. Hypaxxus-8 One of the best alien villains ever, printed perfectly. His head area is quite busy, first you have the epaulets, then th red cape, then his face mask, then a trans-green head, and then a juicy brain piece. His trans-green head is so useful, I think you could use it for a lab, or a robot, or an evil dude. Then a nice face mask, printed with a sca over his eye and three pupils printed, as he has three of them. His brain is a new piece, also used on the Alien Cyborg, who is also pretty cool. I like the epaulets, very "alien-commander-boss-esque". Though he doesn't look very classic alienific (a new word to join Berrybrick's "vampirific" :P)., which does kinda defeat the purpose of the line, but, they are from Planet X 1/2 :P. The red cape is cool, and is probably the only colour to fit him, as he is supposed to be supreme ruler. Cool figure, 5/5. Captain Ploovie Captain Ploovie, a Pluuvian Brain-Beast, is one of the best things LEGO has ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, and will EVER make ;D. Who doesn't love these? You have three opportunities to get one of these dudes. One in 7052, one in this set, and in 7066. I actually think the idea is taken from the TV Show Falling Skies where children are given harnesses to do the invading aliens bidding, and other crap. They go on their backs on the show, into their heads. I actually like this idea, as in these plots, they use their own powers to control them, and with Alien Conquest, it's different, but they suck on your brain to power their ships, as the invasion is about them crash-''landing'' in Earth, and needing to refuel to get home, and invade some other planets :P. The clingers in 7051, and 7066 are supposed to have them suck on a civilian/ADU's head, with their hairpieces off ;). That's my tip to not getting a brain sucked, wear your head pieces, their slippery tentacles won't be able to clip them off ;P. I like the one eye stalk thing, it looks cool, and the menacing goo-ee teeth. Category:User reviews